Ghost Story
by Csilla Aria
Summary: AU after being locked in an old mansion and having a fatal accident, Namine discovers the biggest adventure of her life begins after it has ended! *FIC IS ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Story**

**Tasogare no Hime**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary:(AU) Naminé‚ just moved to Twilight Town and she's already in trouble. The school bullies have locked her into the old "haunted" mansion that stands at the edge of town for an entire night. Unfortunately when a floor collapses beneath her Naminé‚ soon finds that the biggest adventure of her life begins after it has ended!

**Authors** **notes:** I'm having writer block for LDL, right now (I've watched the Robin Hood movie about 12 times now and I'm still stuck...) But this idea came to me so I decided to start on this story.

* * *

The old mansion sat at the top of the hill, it was the kind of place people talked about in hushed whispers. No one ever went there however not even curious teenagers. It was said the place was cursed. Nearly one hundred years ago a rich old widow had lived in the mansion. She was a kind and good woman, the kind who was always helping others, she had never had any children of her own before her husband had died, so she took in thirteen orphans from the local work houses and cared for them. She made sure the children, who no one else in the town would give the time of day, were feed, properly clothed and educated. She then shocked the town by announcing that she was going to give each of the thirteen children an equal share of her fortune and make her five most trusted servants, including the rumored mad man she had hired as a tutor for the children their guardians should something happen to her. This was not what the town had hoped to hear,  
especially not the nephue of the woman's late husband. Greedy and vengeful, the young man visited the house one night, he brought wine as gift but it was poisoned. That night he pored the wine a proposed a toast to the family. And then watched as all present died painfully from the poison. Despite his obvious guilt as the only heir left he easily paid his way out of trouble, but he never got the chance to fully enjoy his new found wealth for as soon moved into the grand mansion he had a mysterious and gruesome accident. An accident some say was caused by the vengeful spirits of the murdered children. From that day on the mansion stood empty. The few brave enough to try and claim the fortune of the family that still remains hidden somewhere in a secret vault in the mansion had all come running terrified from the building.

* * *

Naminé‚ pleaded with Marluxia, and Larxene to open the door of the old mansion, it only made them laugh harder. Marluxia grinned cruelly at her through the small windows in the door. "Stop crying! You just sit there and be good little girl and maybe we'll be back in the morning.  
Hope the ghost don't get you"  
The two continued to laugh as they walked down the drive leaving the girl trapped behind locked doors and boarded windows.  
Larxene paused and looked back once they had reached the end of the drive.  
"Are you sure this is ok?...I mean she did sound pretty scared"  
Marluxia shrugged.  
"She'll just sit there and cry all night. We'll come back in the morning and let her out. Serves the little bitch right running into me like that. Besides it's not like the place is actually haunted"  
The two walked away heading to their respective homes as the sun began to set.

* * *

Naminé sat in the dark entrance hall next to the door hungry, cold, and frightened. She hated Twilight Town. She wished her parents had never moved from Hallow Bastion, not that the shy,  
quiet girl had had any friends there ether. At least nothing like this had ever happened. Naminé stood and decided to try and find a way out. She defiantly did NOT want to stay there all night.  
Not that her workaholic parents would notice she was missing. Gathering her courage she began to wander through out the building. The place was full dust covered treasures it seemed even thieves were too frightened of the rumors of ghost to enter for the valuable antiques. Entering room after room Naminé's fear was slowly replaced by enchantment at the antiquated beauty of the place.  
By the time she found the dusty but elaborate ball room she had nearly forgotten why she had begun wandering in the first place, not that it mattered. All the rooms leading out doors were locked tight, and all the windows were boarded with thick strong boards. She wondered for a while if she might get out through an upstairs window but it was getting to dark to venture further. The ball room however looked like a good place to spend the night.

The room was large, possibly the biggest room she had ever seen. The floor was tiled in a mosaic of mythological animals and Greek deities. On opposite ends of the room were two grand doors one leading to a hall and eventually the entrance the other to a forgotten and over grown garden courtyard in the center of the mansion, out doors but not away from the house. Around the walls of the room gilded pillars held up a balcony on the second floor with an elaborate gilded railing that over looked the dance floor. Above that the ceiling had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A dome of stained glass depicted images that almost mirrored the floor, the dome allowed the full moon (something Naminé was grateful for) to light the room with it's soft silvery glow.

She had no blankets or a pillow with her (the bed rooms were most likely up stairs. She had found none in her searching) so she made due with her back pack and jacket though nether helped much, and tried to sleep. Eventually sleep found her, but so did something else. She was awakened by a terrible biting cold and opened her eyes to find a man standing over her with a furious expression. Paralyzed with fear the girl could do nothing when the man grabbed her by the collar of her school uniform and pulled her to his face. His skin was so cold it almost burned her and he smelled of decay.  
**"IT IS MINE! YOU UNDERSTAND, MINE!"**  
Icy hands wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze. When something she didn't quite see was throne from across the room.  
"She isn't after your stupid money! Let her go"  
The man dropped her and turned to glare at the source of the voice. Naminé to terrified to stay ran out of the room, with out even thanking her savior. Thinking quickly she decided to try and get out from the second floor. As she ran through the mansion she was followed by crashing and shouts. Objets flew about her of their own accord, and the terrible cold was never far behind. She finally found the stairs and quickly began searching for a window she could climb out of. Trying to concentrate despite her terror. Finding a bedroom with a balcony door open just as the cold seemed to catch up with her she entered before she could notice how rotted a leak in the roof had made the floor boards.

The next thing Naminé knew she was standing in a quiet sitting room staring at her own body.  
She looked up at the hole in the ceiling she had fallen through, and then back at herself.  
Everything was quiet eerily so. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Frightened she turned quickly and was surprised to find only an old woman there.  
"Poor child, there now Dear. He is gone now, back to the basement. It's alright. Lets get you cleaned up and in some proper clothes. Don't you worry, we'll take care of you. What is your name Dear?" Naminé felt numb as she was led away from the room. She didn't really understand what had just happened. Only that she was dead, and it was difficult to comprehend that.  
"Naminé, Naminé Eldrige. Um...I'm going to be late for school tomorrow"  
It sounded pathetic. Even to her own ears but it was the only thing she could think to say. A tall boy with wildly spiked red hair was standing just out side the room. He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.  
"I think that's the least of your problems at the moment."

* * *

**To be continued.  
Next Chapter:** Naminé is introduced to her new house mates, finds out more about the poltergeist who attacked her, and tries to get used to being dead. Also Marluxia, and Larxene come back and realize they may be in big trouble.

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Story**

**Tasogare No Hime**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Naminé‚ soon discovered being dead was surprisingly like being alive. You could sort of bathe change clothes and even eat. She was told by Aerith who had been the head gardener of the grounds before she had died that none of it was of course physical just as none of them were physical beings, it was a matter of thought, and memories of life. Naminé‚ still found it very odd that she was able to fit into the memory of Kairi's clothes. (Kairi turned out to be the one who had stopped the cold man from strangling her the night before.)  
The antique dress was an eggshell white with pastel flowers embroidered across the low cut top and the bottom hem of the long skirt, the sleeves were short and the waist line was set just below the bust. Kairi one of the adopted children was wearing a similar dress in a shade of pail lavender with violet ribbon instead of embroidery. Axel the red hared boy had been shooed off by Aerith. The old woman who turned out to be the widow who had owned the house (everyone called her Granny)  
had gone to find a suitable room for Naminé.

It had occurred to Naminé that perhaps death should have bothered her more than it did, but once she realized that she was really dead it nothing seemed to matter anymore. She had expected for a while to go into a light or fade away or something similar, but that had not happened. Now however the numbness and shock had faded a bit and the girl was beginning to think of the consequences her death would cause.  
"What are my parents going to do when they find out? Larxene, and Marluxia will be back in the morning what are they going to do?"

"That is something they will have to figure out them selves"  
The girls turned to find a boy with spiky brown hair and a boy with long silver hair standing at the door. Aerith frowned at the taller of the two boys.  
"Riku, that wasn't nice"  
Riku ignored the woman and walked past her over to the old bed seating himself on the edge.  
The smaller boy followed him in but walked to Kairi's side instead. He gave Naminé a bright but goofy smile. "Hi! I'm Sora! Don't mind Riku, he's just trying to look cool in front of a pretty girl!"

"SORA"  
Riku jumped up, grabbing Sora in a head lock he began to drag the boy about rather noisily.  
Naminé suddenly remembered the cold, and painful grip on her throat.  
"Please stop! what if _he_ hears you"  
Both boys stopped and looked at the now shaking Naminé sheepishly. Riku let go of Sora who scratched his head in an embarrassed manner.  
"Oh yeah, that's what we came up here for. We got Xehanort back in the basement. Diz, Leon,  
and Cloud are making sure he stays there"  
Riku nodded, he had a grim expression on his face.  
"Not that he'll leave his precious treasure willingly when he thinks no one is going to take it. I don't get what he thinks he's going to do with all that money anyway. He's as dead as the rest of us. Besides, it's going to be day soon and he hates the light"  
Aerith shook her head sadly.  
"Some people just can't let go. I wish he would though, then maybe someone would buy this place. I'd love to see the gardens taken care of again"  
The woman sighed wistfully looking out the window.  
"Um..who are Diz, Leon, and Cloud?"  
Naminé now that she knew this "Xehanort" person was not going to attack her again, had become curious about the other people mentioned, and who else might be in the house.  
Kairi smiled and took her hand.  
"Come on you'll have to meet everybody! Diz is our tutor. You would think we wouldn't need one anymore but it hasn't stopped him. Leon, and Cloud say they were Granny's bodyguards before they died but Tifa, she was the cook, says they were just glorified errand boys. Besides that there is Roxas, Sora's brother, Rikku, with two ks but it's still kind of confusing when Riku and Rikku are in the same room, She's kind of ditzy, Paine, she's scary at first but it's mostly for show, Yuna, she's really nice you'll like her, Tidus, he's fun too, Olette, Hayner, and Pence, they are usually with Roxas and Axel, you already met Axel he's the oldest of us orphans, and finally Yuffie who ended up living here after she tried to pick pocket Granny"  
As they waled through the house and Kairi spoke Naminé realized she must have lost track of time at some point because the sun was rising. When they reached the bottom of the grand stair case they were stopped by a blond boy, a girl with brown pigtails, a taller blond boy and a short chubby boy with black hair.  
"Your Naminé right? Axel told us what happened. I'm Roxas. This is Olette, Hayner, and Pence"  
Naminé nodded politely.  
"It's nice to meet you."  
Hayner the taller of the blonds was looking out through the boards on the windows.  
"Those two who locked you in here are coming up the drive! What do we do?"

* * *

Larxene frowned as she looked around the entrance hall.  
"Where the hell did she go"  
Marluxia glared at his girlfriend, he was tired and angry because she had called and woken him up early out of worry for the brat, like Larxene actually cared what happened to anyone else... "Well go look for her. You're the one who wanted to come get her anyway"  
The blond girl stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I don't want to get in trouble when people notice she's not at school. You know their going to blame us"  
Marluxia grumbled as he walked past her.  
"Yeah, yeah lets just find the brat and get out of here"  
It didn't take long to find Naminé, but when they did they wished they hadn't. Marluxia stared white faced at the body while Larxene behind him was trying not to break in to hysterics. "What do we do? What the FUCK are we going to do! We killed her we, fucking killed her"  
Marluxia turned around and grabbed Larxene by the shoulders shaking her, he was beginning to panic himself.  
"WE didn't do shit to her. What ever she did after we left was her own damn fault"  
He ran his hand through his hair and started pacing while he tried to think.  
"Ok, we go to the cops. We'll tell them we saw her go in here on her own last night. She was new, probably a bit curious. We didn't think anything of it, right? And she lives near your house right? So when you didn't see her walking to school you got worried and we came to look for her. That's it. That's what happened. We didn't do shit"  
Larxene nodded slowly refusing to look at the girl. She felt sick, and even more worrying, like she was being watched. Like some one they couldn't see already knew what really happened. She and Marluxia walked to the door slowly still shaking. Any semblance of calm they had gathered was lost however when they reached the veranda all the windows shattered behind them sending glass and boards flying toward them. Both teens screamed and they ran from the house with out looking back.

* * *

"Axel! Not the windows"  
Aerith slumped on the steps and over looked the mess. Axel stood surveying the damage with a broad grin. "Got what they dissevered jack assess! Give em' even more if they come back"  
Naminé, despite the situation found herself smiling.

* * *

**End of chapter two!  
Next chapter 3: **CSI Twilight Town! And a reluctant clairvoyant becomes involved in the whole mess.

Also a question to the readers. origonaly I was just going to use the origonalKH characters and the FF in KH but I've kind of run out of people who are still alive for the later in the story. (most of the people I haven't used yet already have asigned parts.

Do you want me to bring in more FF characters if I need them or Disney characters, since this is a KH fic? it's up to the readers!

please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost Story**

**Tasogare No Hime**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

As Sephiroth approached the house followed by Lexaus and the rookie Zexion he tried to ignore Officer Xigbar shouting at the group of teenagers who were standing around the mansion out of curiosity. He nodded to Cid Highwind the officer who had originally accompanied the coroner to the scene. Highwind was a high strung, cursing chain smoker, but Sephiroth would much rather deal with him than Xigbar, or Xaldin.  
"So what are we here for Highwind? I thought this was an accidental death"  
The older man nodded dropping his cigarette but and stepping on it.  
"It was till Vexen looked at the body"  
They followed him into house avoiding the glass everywhere Lexaus was keeping an eye Zexion who looked like he'd rather not be there. Noticing just how bad the mess was he paused.  
"What the hell happened here? Looks like a bomb went off"  
Cid shrugged.  
"The kids who found the body said the windows shattered spontaneously when they were leaving, they were really shaken up. Don't know about anything else."

To Zexion it was eerily quiet, and he had the feeling he was being watched. He tried to rationalize it telling him self he was just nervous about seeing a dead body for the first time but as he followed Cid, Sephiroth, and Lexaus through the house he swore he kept catching glimpses of other people watching them. When they reached the room Officer Saix was standing just outside the door. He nodded silently as they passed him.  
Zexion stopped as he caught sight of the body he'd accidentally run into the very same girl only two days before. He felt sick. "My things are still in the ball room"  
Zexion almost jumped at the sound of the quiet, feminine voice. He turned but no one was behind him.  
"Ball room"  
Perhaps he was hearing things, perhaps not. Zexion without looking behind him headed for the ball room.

* * *

Axel blinked stupidly at the young man in front of them as he turned to head to the ball room. He looked at Naminé who also looked rather shocked.  
"Holy shit did he _HEAR_ you?"

* * *

"Damn Shame, From what I hear she was a nice kid"  
Cid walked out of the room to go check on Xigbar, the shouting out side was getting louder.  
Sephiroth kneeled beside Vexen to get a good look at the body.  
"She's been dead about eight hours. It was the fall that killed her, but look at this"  
Vexen pointed to some very distinct bruises on the girls throat. Sephiroth stared at the girl quietly, he then stood abruptly and turned to Lexaus. "Alright. Someone else was in this house last night. I want to try and retrace her steps"  
Lexaus grimaced. "That's not going to be easy, looks like she went exploring down here"  
Sephiroth looked down at the girl.  
"Or was searching for an escape route,.. Where did Zexion go?"

* * *

The ball room looked much less glamorous to Zexion than it had to Naminé the night before.  
However even though the day light showed how the floor was in need and repair and the pillars needed repainting, and made the thick layer of dust entirely to visible it still held an echo of beauty. Zexion however was more preoccupied with the jacket and backpack lying on the floor in the center of the room beneath the glass dome.  
"...Ok...Maybe I wasn't just hearing things"  
He turned at the sound of foot steps behind him. Lexaus and Sephiroth entered the room.  
"There you are. Don't wander off alone like that"  
Zexion nodded.  
"Yes sir..um..I found something"  
He pointed to the objects on the floor. Sephiroth frowned.  
"You found these awfully quickly for just wandering around"  
Zexion felt himself blushing.  
"Well, I...um, it was"  
He was interrupted when Lexaus clapped him on the back hard enough he was nearly knocked on to the floor. The tall man was grinning.  
"It's all intuition. See I told you he'd be a natural at this"  
Sephiroth just grunted and began processing the scene carefully. After a while of examining the floor without touching anything he finally spoke.  
"Look at the foot prints in the dust. The set entering is walking, the set leaving is running. That would imply Miss Eldrige was attacked here, but there is no evidence of anyone else being in this room"  
Lexaus who had been taking pictures paused.  
"Perhaps she only saw the attacker here and was caught somewhere else"  
Zexion frowned and stared at the foot prints.  
"But if she saw who it was here...why didn't they follow her? I mean to get through here without leaving any evidence at all you would have to be a ghost"  
Sephiroth who was now placing Naminé's things in evidence bags paused again "Well, everyone says this place is haunted."

* * *

**To be continued.  
Next chapter:** The CSI team has interviews with Naminé's class mates, and Zexion ends up with a cat. 


End file.
